


Am I Under Arrest Or Not?

by livy_bear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (literally only a hint dont worry), F/M, Fluff, Happy Halloween!, hinted at blackinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livy_bear/pseuds/livy_bear
Summary: Lily wakes up in a house she doesn't know, in a shirt she doesn't own, and pictures on her phone of a night she doesn't remember.





	

Out of the hundreds of stupid things Lily did in university half of them were in her dorm first year and the other half were when she visited America for St. Patrick’s Day. She’d never once been caught, and she’d never once had anyone know about them that weren’t immediate, close friends. Her phone actually stored albums upon albums of videos and photos from those nights--and sometimes days--that Lily had spent making a mess of herself. 

But she was _careful_. None of them were on iCloud. She didn’t show them off like trophies. She even had her photos, along with her phone, password protected. A little overly cautious probably, but she wanted to be the next Prime Minister. And quite frankly, would rather not have a David Cameron sized school scandal on her hands.

This particular Sunday morning, Lily woke up in a flat she didn’t recognize on a couch in a shirt she had no idea who it belonged to. Her phone--thank god, Jesus and all the saints--was on the table in front of her, already lit up from notifications. She cringed, reaching for it.

_**Mar:** Lils where r u?  
_

_**Alice:**  U forgot your coat at the pub. i grabbed it dont worry._

_**Mar:**  Hot boy twelve o’ clock_

_**Mary:** Alice and I are safe home! Be smart._

_**Mar:** Drunk sex bad or good????_

Attached to that particular message was five rapid succession photos of the group of guys behind Lily (with extreme zoom); Lily turning to look; one the guys with long black hair pointing at her; Mary popping in to frame if only to make the most ridiculous “shocked” face; and Lily’s bright red face as those guys sit at the table behind them.

Lily flushed, staring at the pictures. No, no way. She swiped through more messages reading similar things. Then... there was a video.

She played it.

“ _Listen_!” The video started with a dark haired man from one of the photos. They were on a quieter street, clearly, and he was hanging off of Marlene’s shoulders. “ _You birds ‘ere, ‘ave_ got _to be my best mates since tha’ lot over there. And_ you _\--_ ” he stuttered. “ _Whatchu say your name was again, love?_ ”

“ _Lily!_ ” She giggled from behind the camera. 

“ _Right, Lily!_ ” He snapped his fingers. “ _You’re brilliant. I might ‘ave t’marry you just so we can be friends!_ ”

Lily laughed again off screen, and then another of the men was stumbling in. This one had glasses. “ _Sirius, mate, you can’t get married. You just met._ ”

“ _True love knows no bounds, Prongs._ ” There was more laughing and the video cut out on the image of ‘Prongs’ rolling his eyes. 

The timestamp on the video read sometime around eleven at night, and if she’s going by her messages, Alice and Mary had caught a cab home around ten. So sometime after Marlene and herself making that video, Lily ended up in a strangers apartment. Right.

Lily did a quick scan of herself. Her purse was just under the table her phone was on. And she was in the same jeans she left home in, but her shirt was definitely not her own. For starters it was several sizes too large and for a college football team, not to mention it smelled like boy. Which made Lily worry where her actual shirt was. 

Sitting up, she took in the flat. There was still alcohol on the counter, and so was Marlene’s bag.

“Mar?” Lily called softly, voice rough. “Marlene?”

She stood up, creeping through the living room towards the hallway. Assuming that’s where the bedrooms were, she was hoping Marlene was in one of those. 

“Marlene?” She tried again. Before she could stumble too far down the hall a door opened. 

“Oh,” Lily recognized the man from the pictures. He had sandy hair and a soft smile, but she had no idea who he was beyond that.

“Uh, hi,” she tried. “Is my friend in there?”

“Your friend?” He blinked, glancing behind him. “Oh! Marlene, yeah? No, she’s not in here. I think she crashed in Sirius’ room.”

“Sirius,” Lily nodded. “Which room is...?”

“Oh, sorry, you wouldn’t know.” The man smiled. “I’m Remus, by the way.”

“Lily.”

“Nice to meet you.” He gestured for Lily to follow and pushed open the far door. Inside was a mattress on the floor, several posters, a lot of blankets, and a man with long dark hair from the video. Marlene was draped across the bed, makeup smeared across her face and her clothes laying around the room. Lily rolled her eyes.

That answers that question.

“Thanks,” Lily sighed. 

Remus nodded. “They both seem like they’re going to stay out for a while. Want some breakfast?” 

Lily thought her head might fall off with how quick she nodded.

\--

Remus had made the whole house pancakes, piling them up on a large plate and pulling all the toppings out. He made easy conversation with Lily, filling her in on what he could.

“The lads and I joined you at the bar around eight.” Remus said. “We stayed for a couple hours, ‘til Sirius almost fought a bloke, nearly got us arrested. Police were called and everything.”

“Oh my god,” Lily gasped.

Remus pulled out his phone, swiping through it. “Peter got a video. Sent it to the group.”

He tapped the screen and held it out to Lily. In the video Sirius was shouting and pushing at some tall blond guy. He looked like a hawk.

“ _Bloody racist prick_!” Sirius yelled. The guy simply sneered, his buddies stood up. They definitely outnumbered Sirius, Remus, and the other one--not Peter. The Guy spat something horrid about Not Peter, and almost at once the three of them lunged. Peter put his phone down and all Lily could hear was shouting, cursing, and scuffling. 

Suddenly, Mary’s face was in the camera, lifting it and pointing back at the fight. Sirius had the blond one in a choke hold, and Not Peter had given one with dark hair a bloody nose. Remus was holding Peter back, glaring at the others. Alice was gripping Lily on the side, both of them clearly on the edge of joining. The door opened a second later and police came in, breaking them up and ushering both groups outside. 

The officers questioned and prodded at both groups, eventually letting The Guy and his asshole friends leave since Sirius had “instigated” the fight. They stayed longer, questioning Lily and Alice, turning to Mary behind the camera. One frowned at the fact they were being filmed. The officers didn’t seem inclined to leave Sirius and Not Peter alone, and Lily sighed loudly.

“ _So, am I under arrest or not_?” Sirius snipped at the policemen.

“ _No_ ,” One said after some pause. “ _Keep your anger in check next time, alright mate?_ ”

“ _Tell them to keep their racism in check, then_.” Marlene could be heard muttering behind camera.

The officers left, and Alice turned to look directly into the lens. “ _I’m living a mini-drama_.” 

There was shuffling again as the phone was assumedly handed back off, and the video ended.

“That was a mess.” Lily shook her head.

Remus shrugged, taking it back. “Sirius wanted to get McDonald’s after that.”

“Did we?” Lily laughed.

“We stumbled our way towards one.” He grinned. “Don’t think we ever actually made it.”

“A national tragedy, I’m sure.”

“Sirius certainly thought so.”

“What did Sirius think?” A new voice asked, sounding groggy and like they wish they hadn’t woken. Lily turned to find Not Peter scratching at his hair, walking slowly into the room. He paused when he saw Lily, a blush spreading across his face slowly.

“Welcome to the world of the living, James.” Remus cracked, pushing a plate of pancakes toward him.

“Yeah,” James muttered, glancing at Lily, then Remus, then the pancakes. 

“James?” Lily asked. He nodded. “Lily.”

“I know, we uh-- you and I um--you sort of...”

“I’m going to go see if Sirius is awake.” Remus left quickly.

Lily looked at James a little frantic. What had they done? What had she forgotten? Had she kissed him? Did they fuck? No, she had woken up on her own. Unless it had been a quickie somewhere along the line. Had they run into her sister? Did she kill someone with him? Her head ran in circles around the possibilities, barely stopping to figure out what was too outlandish.

“You, uh--”

“Whatever it is, I’m sorry!” Lily interrupted. 

“Y--what?”

“Normally I’m never that drunk.” She continued. “I’m so sorry if I kissed you or something. You’re really fit, so if I did that’s why. Not that that makes it okay, if you weren’t into it just--uh... I’m really sorry.”

“You didn’t, um, you didn’t kiss me.” James’ whole face was bright red. “You, well, puked on me.” Lily slapped her hands over her mouth. “A couple of times, actually. And on yourself a bit too. That’s why you’re in my shirt, and why you’re here instead of wherever you live.”

“That’s so much worse!” Lily cried. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He shook his head. There was a beat of awkward silence before James slowly began to grin. “So... you think I’m fit, huh?”

She blushed. “Oh my god. I said that _out loud_.”

He just continued to grin at her. “Yep.”

“Oh my _god_.” She groaned, covering her face.

“It’s alright.” He laughed. “I think you’re pretty fit too, Lil. If you _had_  kissed me, don’t think I would have particularly minded.”

“Next time, then.” She smirked.

He leaned forward. “Is that when you’ll give the shirt back to me too?”

“You know what?” Lily hummed, grabbing the collar of James’ shirt. “I think if you play your cards right, we could probably get both done _right now_.”


End file.
